Naruto-Sensei
by Leon Garcia
Summary: El mundo es injusto, es donde el pobre cae y el rico triunfa, donde el débil muere y el fuerte sobrevive, Naruto sabe eso, lo sabe desde que tiene memoria por eso el hará lo necesario para que no vuelva a pasar aunque tenga que aventurarse a un mundo desconocido


**Este es mi primer cuento, así que les pido paciencia, ve que se trata de un molesto que se tarden tanto en la publicación de otro fic, pero espero que el mio les guste**

**No soy el dueño de Naruto o Bleach, pero esta historia y un par de ideas para enlazar estas 2**

* * *

Naruto ... Se redirigió, se sabe que se porta con un estúpido, pero realmente no se puede hablar, desde siempre siempre se ha marginado, odiado, discriminado y torturado.

Tuvo que aprender a caminar y correr incluso antes de comenzar, siempre fue así, aprendió de los demás, nunca le dio una lección o algo que parece

Las torturas, las palizas, la discriminación, todo lo que paso Naruto lo atrofio aún más de lo que ya estaba

Cuando empezó la academia, el cambio que todo cambiaría ¡Sorpresa! No se hacían, ni los compañeros, ni los padres ni las mujeres, ni las mujeres ni los niños ni los niños ni los niños. niños ni los niños. , su rabia reflejada en sus ojos, todo eso inculcado por sus padres

Naruto simplemente no aguanto y para resistir, se hizo el tono, tuvo que prestar atención a la clase, comenzó a hacer bromas, se puso de lado a su entrenamiento, lo que se hizo todo por la atención, por lo que solo un chico normal , ¿Cómo hacer para que no se vean?

¿Qué es lo que quiere decir que la gente quiere, no una plaga?

Su sensei, Iruka lo acepto y el intento de ayudar, pero el daño ya estaba eco, Naruto y la criatura ser capaz de estar con la gente, ya no pertenecer a su grupo de personas, por eso intento graduarse temprano 2 veces, pero poco fue poco fue en un Shikamaru, Chouji o kiba

Pero llegó, Mizuki dio la noticia de que en el contenedor de la criatura más poderosa viva, es el Jinchuriky del kyubi no Yoko, el Bijuu de las 9 colas

Naruto conocía mucho de los bijuus, después de vagar durante mucho tiempo, escuchó la palabra, Bijuu de uno de los shinobi que guarda más rencor hacia el

Esa es la única y la última vez que Naruto fue en la biblioteca, en el momento de leer sobre ellos, las leyendas, los cuentos y las historias más conmemorativas de konoha contra los Bijuus

Naruto aprendió que es un Jincuriki y que lo hizo lejos de nuevo de sus compañeros, claro ninguno noto esto, pero Naruto sabía bien que esto cambiaría la forma en lo que ven sus compañeros

Después de Kakashi como Sakura, empezamos a aceptar, descubrimos que solo tenemos una carga para el equipo, que tanto Sakura como Kakashi teníamos un estorbo y una carga, algo que Naruto nunca quizo, un toque de todo Sakura que protege en la segunda etapa. Examen de idioma y kakashi fue un rescate en Yuki no kuni, pero Naruto lo sabía, sabía más que nadie, sus compañeros no eran sus amigos, se salvó solo por eso, por qué son compañeros nada más

Hay una diferencia entre un amigo y un compañero, el compañero de ayudo y la protección que debemos hacer, estar contigo. la gran diferencia entre uno y el otro

Naruto siempre fue capaz de ver el tenue desprecio y superidad de sakura hacia el destino de los ojos de la kunoichi, siempre fue así, como un pequeño cachorro que debe ser educado, nada más

Y todavía no estaba Kakashi, aunque nunca se demostró abiertamente, Kakashi le disgusto, desprecio, Naruto nunca supo por lo que usted ha visto en el pasado y en el momento de la publicación. Sakura le enseñó Genjutsu, Naruto. entrenamiento, pero en el sentido siempre le dije que era demasiado débil y no lo suficientemente competente como para que le enseñe algo que se fortalezca, después de que usted pueda leer algo o no

Luego llegó Jiraiya, la persona que lo tomó cuando todos lo dejaron por Uchiha, quien aún no estaba viendo sus problemas lo que ayudó, el entrenamiento, algo que Naruto anhelaba con todo su ser, lo que vio como un sustituto de padre, si no fuera de este día el día muerto, siempre conseguí algo de tiempo para pasar con el

Luego llegó Tsunade, la princesa de Konoha, el ahora Godaime Hokage, ella depositó su confianza en él, no sólo eso, si no, que lo que yo no sé, ni que se corresponda llamándola "Baa-chan" algo que siempre tiene corregida , pero Naruto sabía que en el fondo le gustaba ser llamada así por el

El primero en el segundo año. El equipo siempre se ha convertido en un libro de texto, en otros, en shinobi, en Naruto no pudo llorar, y en el viejo siempre. siempre, demostrando que superarlas los obstáculos del mañana y siempre seguirás avansando

Y al último, estaba Sasuke, junto con el equipo 7 lo aceptó, pero a diferencia del resto del equipo 7 no lo he visto como menos, lo he visto como alguien que venció, aunque nunca lo demostró, Naruto sabe que lo que lo lo lo Lo que lo que tengo en mi cuenta Mi hermano y Naruto de los sentimientos, no solo eso, ambos fueron capaces de entender, sentir el dolor que pasó el otro, tal vez Sasuke no por separado en su historia pero aún así así así así así así .. .

Aun con todo esto, estoy aquí, en un valle desolado, con la lluvia cayendo como lágrimas sin parar, sabiendo que el par de hermanos en todo menos en la sangre está en el sentido de ser separados, de un lado esta en Sasuke, con Esa es una forma monstruosa que decolora su piel en un gris intenso, y también en la forma de las manos de su espalda y su cabello. Se hizo un azul gris, un salmón con un chidor envuelto con el poder de la marca.

El otro lado era el mismo Naruto, solo el pantalón Naranja y su playera de malla, envuelto en un chakra rojo burbujean5e, este chakra a diferencia de muchos, es extremadamente denso y potente, siendo capaz de quemar al tacto, sus caninos se alargaron de La manera, el pelo, el tiempo y el tiempo.

Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro, uno lleno de desesperación y tristeza, el otro con el odio y el sed de sangre, aunque en el fondo estaba completamente destrozado

Ambos ataques se desarrollaron, dando como resultado a 2 energías potentes, chocando la una con la otra, produciendo una esfera negra, donde quedaron atrapados en un mundo en blanco

Y aquí la Razón por la que Naruto se siente un estupido

El chakra del kyubi hubiera podido vencer al chidori, pero Naruto dudo en dañar a Sasuke, bajando por mucho la potencia del Rasengan

El chidori derrotó el Rasengan, pero no se detuvo ahí, el chidori continuó, despedazaneo el brazo de Naruto, en el último momento el ataque al centro de su pecho, donde se hundió el Chidori

¿Qué pasa con los ojos con sorpresa, dejando que fluya chakra hacia, Sasuke y el brazo derecho de Naruto o más bien la falta de él y el gran hoyo en su pecho

Todo para congelar para los 2, Sasuke miro a Naruto

Es la mirada, como la de un hermano mayor lleno de decepción, pero también con el entendimiento y la misericordia

"Oí, No me dijas que ahora dudará" Fueron las palabras de un Naruto bastante divertido

"Por que?" La pregunta de Sasuke confundir a Naruto, ladeando a la cabeza demostrando su confusión "Por qué, te con tuviste?" Fueron las palabras de un Sasuke bastante triste

Naruto se ha cercado, mirando fijamente a Sasuke, Sasuke y el ojo sangrante del Uzumaki, dando cuenta de que hizo una Mierda a la persona que lo considera como un hermano

"¿Por qué? Jajajaja, no tengo idea menor, supongo que yo también" Fueron las palabras de Naruto

El tiempo comenzó a volver a la realidad y Naruto comenzó a caer en un ritmo lento, acelerando mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Sasuke cayó a un lado, viendo a Naruto aun consciente.

¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer?

Sasuke escuchó el ruido de su protector caer al suelo, después de eso se dirijo hacia el lado opuesto de donde queda Konoha

* * *

Naruto mira la espalda de Sasuke en la retirada, sintiendo que otros chakras se hacercaban, se tardaron una o dos horas, tiempo que Naruto no tenía

El chakra de kyubi dejó de recorrer su cuerpo cuando terminó la batalla, sus heridas no se regeneraron, y ese fue un gran problema, después de todo un brazo, un ojo y tiene un hueco en el centro de su pecho

Naruto supo en ese momento que no debe pertenecer al equipo 7, el solo fue otro, una diferencia de Sasuke o Sakura, el solo era un mocoso a los ojos de Kakashi, y Sasuke, le dijo que alguien como él no puede ser capaz de Afrontar, eso solo derrumbó a Naruto, ahora sin que vivir Naruto estaba perdiendo esa energía, esa motivación que siempre tuvo

¿No es así que no puedo morir? ¿No es así?

Naruto se mordió el dedo, intentado extraer chakra 'Por favor, solo ... Un poco mas' Fueron los pensamientos de Naruto, suplicante a hacia su Inquilino

' _**Dime, humano, por que ... Seguir luchando? **_'La pregunta de Kuybi se confundió con Naruto por segundo, Naruto cerró los ojos pensando en su respuesta

La respuesta de Naruto ha llegado en silencio, un silencio largo.

Naruto se resignó a un segundo, pero lo que sucedió fue un incendio que avanzó por el, sus heridas empezaron a sisear mientras que el vapor salía de él y el chakra del kyuubi recorría su cuerpo

Naruto hizo lo que es, sin embargo, sin hostilidad hacia cualquier cosa, pero no Naruto que su cuerpo volvió a cambiar

Después de realizar los sellos a la mitad con una mano, intentará darle un chakra

Sin funcionar la técnica Naruto fue desesperado, formando su chakra en un jutsu muy común para el caso de la necesidad de sellos

En un bocadillo de humo, aparece un libro de Kage bunshin a su lado, Naruto lo miro unos según su idea.

Juntos firmaron los sellos, luego aplicaron chakra, otra bocanada de humo, más pequeños que el panqueque de Kage, y un sapo verde con una capa y barba de chivo

El pequeño sapo vio su escenario, lleno de destrucción y rastros de sangre, miro hacia el frente y 2 personas idénticas que suponen, que se trata de un mizu bunshin y el mizu bunshin, que no puede ser más fácil que el original, entonces un Kage Bunshin

Mirar al chico ahora dándose cuenta de sus rasgos, pelo rubio, ojo color rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada, el otro ojo con un siseo mientras que el vapor salía del, su protector de frente en sus piernas, dándole la afiliación a konoha, Una pequeña canción con un gran hueco de donde está bien el aire y el vapor, se regeneran poco a poco, su brazo o la falta de él, mientras que el niño está inundado de sangre alrededor de los suyos, manchando sus pantalones Naranjas

El viejo sapo, con años de experiencia mantiene la calma

"A-ayuda por ... Favor, viejo", dijo, sin embargo, no sé qué hacer.

El viejo sapo se hizo con el niño, se convirtió en un azul eléctrico y la pupila en la normalidad.

Ambos desaparecieron en una bocanada de humos, dejando en silencio el valle destruido, lleno de una gran mancha de sangre, el mismo lado de la estatua de Hashirama y el primer libro de Konohagakure no sato

* * *

"¡COMO QUE TODAVÍA NO LO ENCUENTRANO!" Fue el grito de una Tsunade senju, nieta del primer Hokage, ella siendo el Godaime Hokage

El grupo de rastreo fue enviado para recuperar el equipo para la misión de recuperación.

Todos han llegado a Jonoha, Han estado en la sala de emergencia, después de unas 5 horas. El pasaje todavía no es estable al igual que el Akimichi. rapidame te

Pero todavía no se ha encontrado un Naruto, el Equipo de rastreo solo se ha encontrado una gran mancha de sangre con el olor de Naruto, pero ninguna pista de él o de su cuerpo

"Tienes que calmar un Tsunade" Le dijo su compañero de equipo, Jiraiya el sannin, quien junto a Tsunade se preocupa a de masido por Naruto

"Pero jiraiya ..." Fue arrepentido interunpida por un chunin entrando en la habitacion

"Una-una sapo quiere verlos" Inmediatamente Tsunade y Jiraiya le dijeron que lo hicieran pasar

Unos minutos después de un sapo rojo, sobre un sapo verde con barba de chivo

"Sensei, ¿quién tiene aquí?". La pregunta de Jiraya es raro que Fukasaku está presente en Konoha y si lo hace, es una vez que Jiraya

"Tengo noticias, sobre Uzumaki Naruto" Esas palabras llegaron a los 2, abrieron sus ojos, Tsunade en su silla, formaron parte de él viejo, sie do detenida por Jiraiya

"Actualmente está en el Monte Myoboku, siendo atendido por Ma, lamentablemente esta en un estado crítico, lo traeremos a Konoha dentro de 2 horas para usted también lea" Las palabras de Fukasaku salieron y ninguno de los 2 sannin esperaron y empezaron los preparativos

* * *

3 días y 5 horas despues

Kakashi Hatake, el nincopy, fue llamado prodigio desde que tiene memoria, llamado así por muchos, gracias a sus habilidades para analizar las situaciones

No solo eso, su nivel de aprendizaje fue alabado, un regalo de los dioses, algo dicho por muchos

¿Qué es lo que aprendemos, sus compañeros, Sasuke y Sakura? Aprendí un ritmo más rápido de lo normal, después de los Exámenes. Después de todo, aprendí el jutsu de invocacion en un mes, pero Jiraiya el Sannin, lo que llevo un viaje por el Godaime Hokage, después de un tiempo paso.

Sasuke se enfrentará a Naruto, sintiéndose menos después de que el ninja naranja venció a Gaara de la arena

Naruto aprendió el rasengan en 3 semanas ¡3 MALDITAS SEMANAS! Al mismo tiempo, Kakashi le tomo casi un año y su redujo ese tiempo bastante

Kakashi se mostró orgulloso por un momento, luego se grabó que el No entreno al chico, fue Jiraiya, no el, no se ha mostrado en su cuenta. menos, lo tratamos como estorbo, una molestia

Ahora está aquí con Shizune, ya que Tsunade estaba arreglando un problema, preguntando por Naruto, no he visto al niño desde la misión de recuperación de Sasuke

Todos los demás genin y el único chunin enviado ya había salido del hospital con la ayuda de Tsunade, pero nadie sabe nada del ninja rubio hiperactivo

Kakashi se encuentra en su lugar, casi toda Naruto, Kakashi, se siente mal, si el rubio murió fue su culpa, su negligencia hacia el alumno lo hizo incapaz de enfrentarse a un Sasuke

El asistente de Dios en el mando a HAS, el hospital más resguardado y secreto de konoha, el mando con un pergamino

Kakashi comenzó a sentirse preocupado, solo las personas más gravemente heridas y donde nadie quiere que se sepa la situación es mandado ahi

Kakashi llegó, e incluyó el pergamino a AMBU, donde este solo le dio un asentimiento y le dijo que se dirijiera al subsuelo n. grave estado, la debilidad del cuerpo implica la debilidad en el chakra lo que se debilita el sello que contiene el Bijuu, el lo que está instalado en una cámara llena de sellos para evitar cualquier problema o inconveniente que pueda suceder

Por eso kakashi estaba cada vez más angustiado y destrozado

Llegó a la sala de observación,

, donde ya has visto Jiraiya, Tsunade y un par de sapos viejos

También tenía casi 20 o 30 médicos en la habitación, todos los niveles de máxima confianza, no hubo ninguno que no haya sido un AMBU

"Hola Kakashi" Dijo la Godaime sin voltear a ver al ninja jounin

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama" Dijo Kakashi

Kakashi no quería avanzar, sabía que lo que había visto hace tiempo en el vidrio no le gustaría, pero también guardo esos sentimientos avansando

Kakashi está lleno de culpa y asco de sí mismo

Su genin estaba lleno de cables y mangeras, con un ojo vendado y aun con la venda húmeda en sangre, su falta de brazo, pero lo que más se destrozó un kakashi fue en las mangeras bombeando sangre de un corazón artificial hacia el pecho de Naruto , donde se encuentra un pequeño hueco del mismo tamaño para una pequeña mangera, mientras tanto, el corazón es bonbiado manualmente por varios mednin

"ah" Kakashi se quedo sin habla sintiéndose como basura

"Te preguntas que paso, cierto?" Fueron las palabras de un pequeño sapo verde, Kakashi solo pudo decirlo "Lamentablemente no puedo decirte que paso exactamente, pero cuando me invoco ese hueco en su pecho era lo suficientemente grande para que yo entrará"

Kakashi solo pudo quedarse viendo, sin ningún sentimiento, queriendo oprimir todo el tiempo posible

"Ahh", el pequeño quejido de Naruto, la alerta, todos los arreglos, los cables y el chakra maligno, el aire, el segundo, la herida y el pecho, el ojo y el brazo, y no hay ninguna emorragia de parte del brazo del rubío, pareciendo que ese brazo lo perdió hace años, el niño se quito las ventas que muestra la gran cicatriz en forma de remolino en su pecho en ambos lados

Abrió los ojos, mostrandolos de color rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada

Me refiero a, poco a poco, bastante aturdido, no a todos los médicos, médico, quiso quitar el cabello de su cara con su derecho de mano, notando la falta de este, la emisión de chakra del kyubi, su ojo izquierdo y el azul eléctrico de siempre, pero el ojo derecho perdido la vista, mostrando un ojo de color blanco

"Chico" Escucho la voz de Jiraiya,

Naruto perdió el equilibrio, haciendo un clon sin sellos recargandose en este

"estas bien?" Preguntó el Sannin, dejando almacenado la información de que Naruto puede hacer clones sin sellos

"S-si" dijo Naruto con una voz ronca "Solo ... Necesito espacio" Los médicos y los sannin se alejaron un par de pasos del Uzumaki

Con la ayuda de su clon se puso un pantalón negro un poco más arriba del tobillo, sandalias negras hasta el tobillo seguido de una canción debajo, una playera de manga larga y un cuello alto un color negro y su banda de Konoha amarrado en el cuello

"¿Seguro que estas bien, chico?" Preguntó el Sannin Jiraiya bastante preocupado

Naruto respondió con un asentimiento

"Vamos, deja el ayudo" Dijo Jiraiya mientras ayudaba a Naruto a salir del lugar

Kakashi quien estaba en la puerta solo se quedó presenciando el momento, sin darse cuenta de lo que se hacercaba

"Kaka-sensei" el apodo del niño, tan faltante de respeto, pero aun con el honorífico adecuado

"Yo ..." Kakashi se quedo en blanco, sin saber que decir por primera vez en su vida "lo-lo siento" dijo Kakashi

"¿Por qué se disculpa, sensei?" Naruto sabía y se refería a un Kakashi, pero quería decir lo que decía, quería saber que esto no era un sueño y que su sentido realmente lo apreciaba

"Es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera ignorado tu entrenamiento esta vez tu no ..." Desapareció por un brazo que lo rodea, apretandolo, como y lo soltara desapareceria

"Ya pasó sensei, nada cambiaré eso, lo único que podemos hacer es evitar los mismos errores, después de todo, también tuve la culpa" Dijo el Uzumaki con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

"¿Oigan alguien ah visto a Naruto?", Fue la pregunta de Kiba Inuzuka, con bastante preocupación, hace. Unos 2 días fue el momento de la alta y la mano de todos.

Sakura quiso hablar, pero nada salió de su boca, los últimos 3 días no se ha sabido. molesto

"Esto es problemático, pero realmente preocupante" Dijo Shikamaru más serio de lo normal

"Yo creo que estaré bien" Dijo una ino Yamanaka bastante despreocupada "Después de todo no creo que Sasuke-kun lo dañe de más" Fuero. Las palabras de una Ino Yamanaka

"No lo sé". Dijo Sakura aun preocupada "No hemos tenido palabras de él en estos días así que estamos empezando a preocuparnos y tampoco sabemos nada de Sasuke-kun"

* * *

**Aquí está el final de este capítulo, los capítulos aveces avanzarán lento y aveces rápido, pero no esperamos un día en el quinto capitulo, un shinigami normal es como un genin, el shinigami bajo el tercer asiento es un chunninn, los jonnin son del tercer asiento a tenientes y los kages son como los capitanes, no duden de que un chunnin pueda vencer a un tercer asiento o un jounnin a un capitán, después de todo son solo rangos las habilidad es otra cosa**

**Bueno hasta la proxima**


End file.
